The Sending
by Lady Ava
Summary: The Sending ceremony as told from Tidus' POV...


The Sending 

By: Lady Ava

**_Disclaimer_****_:_**_I do not own Final Fantasy X._

**_Author's note_**_: This is **The Sending** ceremony as told in Tidus' point of view _

I had never seen 'a sending' before. It was very depressing. The families and friends of those lost within the tidal wave stood upon the docks, their tears falling into the now calm and clear waters. 

The sun was starting to fade into the distance. All the warm light from the day was vanishing into the darkness of the inky black sea. The coffins had been laid under the waters as the light from the burning torches reflected upon the surface. I stood there on that creaking pier, watching this scene. 

The entire village was in shambles. Buildings blown in, trees uprooted, water everywhere. It was a truly horrifying sight for the mere passer-by. But what was done, was done and nothing could be changed about that. Although I wish we could have helped. 

Yuna was beside me; her expression was that of a focused and concentrated summoner. But I could see it in her eyes. She was hurting. This was something that had to be done, but she felt the pain of the people. I guess it was the second nature of her summoner side…or that her true self? 

 Both green and blue eyes shimmered in the low light as a breeze kissed both of our faces. I couldn't help but study her features once more. Her light brown hair and soft skin. They were beautiful…she looked beautiful. 

Suddenly, Kimahri's voice broke my thoughts, "Yuna…it's time…" His deep growl, yet calm, sounding tone told. 

Nodding her head, Yuna breathed deeply, "Right." 

Slowly, she took a firm grasp upon the staff she wielded. Then, as if a feather flowing on air, Yuna gracefully stepped out upon the water. Her feet created tiny, if not, non-existent ripples upon the surface. With back straight and eyes forward, she started over to where the souls awaited her. 

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sure, I could breath underwater for Blitzball, but to walk on it? I really was in shock. Yuna was truly an angel and in the same way, a normal average girl. 

Halting in her tracks, Yuna studied the area slowly, as if preparing herself for the sad and morbid task. But she was calm and I could tell, was proud of the fact she was the one to sooth the dead souls and bring comfort to the families of those gone. 

 There was nothing like this in Zanarkand that's for sure. 

As Yuna breathed deeply, I felt Lulu appear at my side, "Watch…" Was all she murmured to me. 

Yuna stepped forward, sending her staff into a swirl about her. The ornament atop her wand wisped across the water's surface. It rose once more into the air as she turned to face the sunset. Then, with a slight spin as it crossed under her arms, was placed back out to the side. 

The people started to chant and pray. A few of the women began to tear again. The remaining men, whether they were husbands, brothers, or sons, found it their job to comfort them, although they, as well, were grieving under their stern expressions.  All I could do was watch. It was almost memorizing to see as Yuna kicked out her feet and dipped back as she went to her knees. Wreckage and such was starting to be moved as the water began to ripple out from where Yuna continued her dance. One by one the caskets began to move under the power of both the sea and the summoner.    

Pyreflies began to rise from the water, their whispers and cries echoing hauntingly over the bay. Yuna drop spun her staff while the balls of light started to encircle her slowly. The calls of the dead seemed to speak out to her, begging her to send them on into the next world. 

I knew that I must have seemed ridiculous to both Lulu and Kimahri. My eyes were wide with utter wonderment as the fire exploded into a shining and mysterious blue. Kimahri had his arms crossed tightly and his head held high. His expression was filled with extreme pride as Yuna continued on. 

"Keep watching," Lulu instructed me, making my eyes return to the scene. 

Yuna spun around quickly as her staff started to twirl about her. As if drawn by the wand's movement, the ocean waters and pyreflies followed the path as well. The sea created a platform for the summoner as the staff swung high above her. Her brown hair flowed so delicately as she continued to spin and twist, leading the Fayths to a place a complete and total rest. 

I studied Yuna carefully. Her face was so peaceful-like. It was as if she could hear music to help her guide this ceremony to complete and total perfection. Her body moved as if she was part of the pillar of water, like she was the sea's goddess. Her staff ripped across the surface once more, while her body twisted and turned with the greatest of ease. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman fall to her knees, overcome with grief. Her voice entered my ears as I kept my gaze upon Yuna. "No…not my husband…and my sons…why?!" The woman's, who I presumed to be, her mother, knelt beside her, holding her close. 

But still, with all the cries and shouts, Yuna still danced. She once again held to her staff with both hands as she kicked her feet out. The water she stood upon was sparkling with the glows of the pyreflies as they one by one started to pass on to the other life that was to be their new beginning. Yuna swiftly pointed the wand's decoration downward and her movement was still. It was over…the sending had been completed. 

It was an amazing sight. The water began to descend as the final light vanished. Yuna tossed her hair slightly as the last trace of sunlight vanished from the bay. The stars were being to show from the darkness the held them tightly. I could only watch as the young summoner stepped onto the dock gracefully. The torches returned to their burning red embers once again and Yuna grasped her staff gently in her hands. That was when she turned to me. Her green blue eyes glittering like the water and Fayths just did. 

"That Tidus," She muttered with a playful yet charming smile, "Is a true Sending." 


End file.
